


"ПАНДОРА"

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Creature Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: AU, где Саргерас не добрался до Хранителя Медива. Но это не значит, что Саргерас не найдёт кому нашептать слова о величии и власти. Зависть и предательство объединятся, чтобы выковать оружие против Хранителя, и путь на Азерот будет открыт.





	"ПАНДОРА"

**1\. Кирин-Тор**  
_**(Создание)** _

Утро было изумительно погожим: солнечным и ясным. Свет вливался широкими потоками в окна, заполнял собой всю комнату, расплескивался искорками и солнечными зайчиками по столам, полкам и бесценным артефактам в личном кабинете почтенного главы Кирин-Тора. Чудесное время раннее утро, полное сил и обещаний, света и энергии.  
Аккурат в пику мрачным мыслям Антонидаса.  
В виду своего почтенного возраста Антонидас вставал чрезвычайно рано, и к восходу солнца успевал сделать немало. Но этим утром он разбирал корреспонденцию (он не доверял никому касаться своих писем) и уже успел испортить себе настроение.  
Одно-единственное письмо, написанное таким красивым почерком (сразу видно старую школу, современная молодежь редко утруждала себя «выписыванием вензелей»!) – и столько неприятных эмоций. Автор не поскупился на едкие слова, красочно описывая чрезмерное любопытство во всём прочим очаровательной и умненькой девицы – лучшей, чтоб её, воспитанницы самого Антонидаса! – вынужденной, к всеобщему сожалению, покинуть приютивший её кров. Ровные строчки так и сочились пренебрежением, и это не красивый словесный оборот: маг, написавший это письмо, не потрудился скрыть ни одной своей эмоции, щедро выплёскивая их на дорогую бумагу.  
Итак, Хранитель выставил из Каражана очередную шпионку.  
Антонидас потёр лоб. Увы, Хранитель Медив был его давней головной болью. Подумать только! Когда-то давно Хранитель во всём подчинялся Кирин-Тору! Блаженные времена!  
Нельзя сказать, что по большей части тихо сидящий в своём далёком медвежьем углу маг как-то мешал Кирин-Тору. И даже почёт и благоговение, которым его окружали в Штормграде, не особенно задевали: кого волнует далёкое маленькое королевство? Увы (и Антонидас признавал за собой этот грех), в первую очередь Медив мешал самомнению именно главы Кирин-Тора. Не очень сладко признавать, что не ты считаешься сильнейшим магом Азерота. Но так ли уж страшно тщеславие? Что такого грешного в желании быть первым? Но нет, все на свете знали, кто самый могущественный волшебник на свете! Слава о силе и знаниях Медива неслась по всем землям и краям. И правители всех земель жаждали заручиться его расположением и мечтали распоряжаться им. Льстецы слали неисчислимые подарки: груды драгоценностей, дорогие меха, редкости и диковинки. Но не нужны были эти сокровища великому волшебнику. И мало кто знал, что не так уж и много требовалось ему: при всём своём могуществе человеком он был нетребовательным к изыскам и роскоши. И только смеялся над дарами или приходил в раздражение.  
Некоторые государи знали чуть больше остальных, и знали, где и как живёт этот колдун. И эти-то посылали ему красивых юношей и девушек, чтобы те скрасили его одиночество и склонили к благосклонности к их стране. Посланцев волшебник принимал радушно, и от объятий и ласк их не отказывался, но никто ещё не смог завоевать его сердце и склонить его к службе.  
Антонидас, по крайней мере, считал себя самым хитрым из владык. Он тоже слал и дары, и прекрасных юношей и девушек к великому Медиву, но и подарки и посланцы Антонидаса всегда были непростыми. Если это была редкая диковина – на ней было наложено заклинание смирения и служения. Если это была ласковая искусница – то она чарами пыталась увлечь Медива. Увы, ни чары, ни заклятья не брали могущественного колдуна, он словно смеялся над Даларанскими магами.  
Ах, поправочка. Не словно. Просто смеялся. И вот это письмо тому доказательством. Особенно, учитывая тот факт, что Медив обычно вообще не утруждался перепиской.  
Ну как тут не впасть в отчаяние?  
Иногда Антонидас размышлял, что нет ничего, чего он не отдал бы, лишь бы Медива... просто не было на свете.  
Хорошо, не иногда. Частенько. Можно сказать, эта мысль становилась навязчивой идеей главы Кирин-Тора, во всём прочем вполне достойного человека.  
Вот и этим ярким солнечным утром душа его переполнялась горечью и завистью.  
Антонидас ещё не знал, что ответ на всё его вопросы и решение его проблемы со слишком могущественным Хранителем уже поднимается по многочисленным ступеням Аметистовой цитадели.

  
\- Доброе утро.  
Ранний посетитель склонился перед недовольным Антонидасом, привыкшим, что утро принадлежит только ему и его размышлениям. Роскошные каштановые волосы упали вниз, скрывая симпатичное лицо. Антонидас кисло поприветствовал посетителя в ответ. Но не срывать же дурное настроение на человеке? И нельзя сказать, что ему не нравился Кель-Тузад, напротив! Этот маг был очень умным, очень одарённым во всех отношениях; к тому же во времена его ученичества, Кель-Тузад частенько обращался к Антонидасу с вопросами и за советом, не робея перед главой Кирин-Тора, как многое другие юные маги. Это импонировало, и Антонидас считал его в какой-то мере своим учеником.  
Их дороги в дальнейшем разошлись, и в последнее время до главы Кирин-Тора даже доходили слухи о слишком уж смелых экспериментах молодого ученого, но Кель-Тузад никогда не позволял каким-то условностям останавливать себя и уже давно не нуждался ни в позволениях, ни в советах. Зачем же он здесь в это не самое доброе (что бы он ни говорил) утро?  
\- Вы выглядите усталым, мастер.  
Антонидас даже отвлёкся от своей меланхолии. Мастер? Это обращение позволялось при обращении к вышестоящему и теоретически более опытному, но обычно всё же использовалось именно учеником, говорящем с учителем. Кель-Тузад никогда не был официальным учеником Антонидаса, однако такое обращение оказалось удивительно приятным. Может, и в самом деле стоит взять себе нового ученика или ученицу? Он слишком закопался в политику и бюрократию и забыл о радостях и испытаниях учителя.  
Однако сейчас совсем не время обучать молодёжь. Ещё этот Хранитель!  
Антонидас вздохнул. Как тут не выглядеть усталым. И может, с кем другим он держал бы лицо, и отрицал саму возможность, что глава Кирин-Тора может устать... но это же Кель-Тузад, его бывший студент. Мастер, он назвал его мастером, славный мальчик.  
\- Не бери в голову, – отмахнулся Антонидас. – Расскажи, что привело тебя ко мне в столь ранний час.  
\- Разве я не могу просто повидать своего наставника? – улыбнулся Кель-Тузад обаятельно.  
\- Можешь, – усмехнулся Антонидас в ответ. – Но зашёл ты не по этому поводу.  
Всем что-то всегда было нужно от главы Кирин-Тора.  
\- По правде говоря, – Кель-Тузад прошёлся по кабинету, задумчиво поглядывая на выставленные артефакты, но благоразумно не трогая ничего, – по правде говоря, я и в самом деле зашёл проведать вас, мастер. В последнее время вы выглядите очень утомлённым. Может быть, подумал я, ваш бывший ученик сможет вам чем-то помочь.  
\- Если только ты не знаешь, как поставить Медива на место! – вырвалось у Антонидаса.  
Ох. Какая непростительная несдержанность. Даже если Хранитель уже много лет мешает Кирин-Тору, это ещё не повод терять над собой контроль. Даже если в присутствии только одного свидетеля, на молчание которого можно положиться. Скорее всего.  
\- Не бери в голову, – запоздало произнёс Антонидас, раздосадованный на самого себя.  
\- Отчего же. – Кель-Тузад остановился и вперил в главу Кирин-Тора тяжёлый взгляд. – Так вышло, что я и в самом деле могу вам помочь.

  
А ведь в самый первый момент Антонидасу показалось, что он ослышался. Однако же молодой маг был очень красноречив и убедителен. И вот глава Кирин-Тора уже находит себе время, чтобы покинуть свой сияющий, переполненный магией город и последовать за своей нечаянной надеждой.  
\- Я много путешествовал, – говорил Кель-Тузад, спускаясь по ступеням вниз. – Поиски знания заносили меня в самые разные места. Очень странные места.  
Лестница шла спиралью вниз. Антонидас шёл следом за своим проводником, касаясь стены рукой, пальцы задевали грубый камень, холодный и шершавый.  
\- Нет запретного знания, есть границы нашего понимания, – продолжал его проводник.  
Кель-Тузад наотрез отказался везти свои находки в Даларан, объясняя своё нежелание чувствительностью старых артефактов к повышенному магическому фону города. Это вполне могло быть правдой. Поместье Кель-Тузада стояло вдалеке от любых мощных лей-линий. Но глубина подземелий под ним внушала подозрения. Антонидас был настороже, но у Кель-Тузада был шанс показать результаты своих изысканий. Пока что он не сделал ничего, что настраивало бы против него. Не считая этого бесконечного спуска под землю.  
Они спускались молча, разрывая тишину только тихим шорохом шагов; небольшой сгусток света от посоха Антонидаса разгонял темноту вокруг. Кель-Тузад даже не озаботился светом, зная куда ступать. Наконец-то, когда терпение Антонидаса было уже на пределе, они остановились на пороге огромного зала.  
\- Моя лаборатория, – любовно провозгласил Кель-Тузад. – Сюда, мастер. Теперь уже близко.  
Цель их путешествия являла из себя крупный хрустальный шар, внутри которого клубилось нечто туманное.  
\- Что это? – спросил Антонидас, поневоле заворожённый переливами подвижной эссенции в свете его посоха.  
Кажется или содержимое шара прилило в их сторону, привлечённое светом или движением?  
И как это поможет ему против Медива?  
\- Это Пандора, – Кель-Тузад ласково коснулся поверхности шара рукой.  
Показалось или таинственная «пандора» шарахнулась от своего хозяина? Нет, просто всё то же мельтешение за хрустальной гранью шара.  
\- Это неизбежность, рок или, – Кель-Тузад обернулся к Антонидасу, улыбаясь, – или верная смерть. Скажите лишь слово, мастер, и моя Пандора пойдёт по следу, неумолимая и неотвратимая. Она будет преследовать до конца времён, и она обязательно настигнет свою цель.  
Антонидас невольно поёжился, но тут же взял себя в руки. Кель-Тузад же продолжал:  
\- Чего вы желаете, мастер?  
Вот он, момент истины. Повторить осознанно то, что вырвалось у него в момент слабости? Высказать своё желание и надеяться, что этот ещё такой молодой учёный поможет ему? До чего ты докатился, глава Кирин-Тора!  
Но всё же... это был шанс.  
\- Медив, – проговорил Антонидас неохотно. – Я желал бы подчинить себе Хранителя.  
\- А если это не удастся? – вопросительно проговорил Кель-Тузад, понукая.  
\- Убить.  
Слово сорвалось тяжёлой каплей смолы и кануло в темноту лаборатории.  
\- Да будет так, – Кель-Тузад погладил хрустальный шар.  
Пандора забилась, закружилась в своём узилище, но утихла, не найдя выхода.

  
«Пандора», – проговорил в тот день Кель-Тузад и хитро улыбнулся (и эта улыбка вовсе не красила его симпатичное лицо).  
«Какое интересное заклинание», – проговорил Антонидас тактично тогда, с любопытством глядя на свою надежду.  
Интересное – не то слово! Да и просто заклинанием назвать этот сложный комплекс чар было не совсем верно. Для создания Пандоры потребовались все силы, знания и ресурсы, доступные главе Кирин-Тора: применялись заклинания, накладываемые на старые бесценные артефакты; загадочные зелья окропляли придирчиво выбранное Кель-Тузадом место ритуала. И всё было катастрофически незнакомым главе Кирин-Тора. Он не мог не вопросить: «откуда ты знаешь всё это?».  
«Это очень древнее волшебство», – уклончиво ответил Кель-Тузад, что, конечно, подразумевало «не ваше дело, верховный маг, так вы хотите прижать Медива к ногтю или нам пора остановиться?»  
Что мог ответить ему Антонидас? Он снисходительно улыбнулся, пряча недоумение, и проговорил «безусловно».  
«Безусловно, мы продолжим», имел он в виду.  
Итак, Пандора была очень сложным комплексом чар, и, как честно предупредил Кель-Тузад, результат отнюдь не был гарантирован. Какая-то часть Антонидаса протестовала против подобной растраты ресурсов при отсутствии уверенности в конечном итоге. Да и не доверял настолько Антонидас никому, тем более, тому, о ком уже ходили слухи, что этот волшебник близко подошёл к запретной черте и увлекается откровеннно тёмной магией. Но уж очень давно неуловимый Медив беспокоил почтенного правителя, слишком давно хотелось поймать его и посадить на цепь. И Антонидас согласился на предложение своего советника. И даже если Медив вдруг устоит перед последней попыткой Кирин-Тора заполучить его силу, что же, это будет последнее, что упрямый маг сделает в своей жизни.  
И Антонидас давил в себе сомнения и продолжал снабжать Кель-Тузада всем требуемым, сколько бы редким или странным не было искомое.  
И через месяц трудов и бдений (даже если финальные чары накладывал только Кель-Тузад), их старания увенчались успехом. Они создали существо, которое, по уверениям Кель-Тузада, принесет конец Медиву, так или иначе.  
Существо... было не таким, каким ожидал Антонидас. По какой-то смутной привычке он ожидал, что рок Хранителя примет вид соблазнительной девушки, улыбчивой и располагающей. Именно таких он пробовал посылать Медиву... совершенно безрезультатно.  
Так что, может, разнообразие и было ответом. Но все же, мальчик? Юноша. Молчаливый и какой-то сумрачный.  
Впрочем, Кель-Тузад не унывал и не переживал. Он утверждал, что оболочка не имеет значения, что их создание идеально и абсолютно послушно. Оставалось лишь довериться мнению знатока. А Кель-Тузад уже расписывал грядущий успех из творения.  
\- У Кирин-Тора есть обыкновение посылать к Медиву учеников, – неприятно улыбался Кель-Тузад, – у меня на примете есть идеальная кандидатура.  
Пандора стояла у шкафа, осторожно поглаживая корешки книг. Существо было одето в обычную студенческую мантию и внешне не отличалось от десятков других юных магов, которых Антонидас встречал в Даларане каждый день, но всё же от одного только взгляда на это существо главу Кирин-тора пробирала дрожь. Как знать, не придётся ли им столкнуться с большей опасностью, чем Хранитель, если эта тварь, созданная из древних заклинаний, всё же выполнит свою задачу и убьёт Медива?  
Но Кель-Тузад был доверенным коллегой, если не другом, и он обещал решение проблемы. Антонидас перевел взгляд с зачарованного существа и согласно кивнул.  
\- Давно пора послать ещё кого-нибудь к Хранителю Медиву. В этот раз от Даларана поедет наш лучший ученик... – проговорил он и покосился на Пандору.  
\- Кадгар, – подсказал Кель-Тузад с усмешкой.  
Кадгар. Верность. Антонидаса передёрнуло.  
\- Кадгар, – повторил он.  
Пандора даже не повернулась к ним, всё так же рассеянно поглаживая книги.  
Ноги этой твари не будет в Даларане, пока Антонидас жив.

  
\- Да что с тобой не так? – раздраженно спросил Альтур.  
Он уже неоднократно проклял тот день, когда Антонидас призвал его к себе и велел сопроводить очередного кандидата к обиталищу Медива. Уже тогда он заподозрил неладное: ещё ни одного претендента не провожали до места, считая путешествие первым испытанием. Но нет, не в этот раз. Юношу следовало довести до самого порога, задержаться по возможности дольше, посмотреть, как он там приживётся, передавать весточки, если будут. Очередной шпион, нет никаких сомнений.  
И всё же что-то было не так. Во-первых, чёртов шпион всю дорогу молчал. И не сказать, что он просто задирал нос и воображал о себе невесть что. Он просто ничего не говорил, и на привалах сидел, уткнувшись взглядом в одну точку. Его глаза были голубоватого оттенка, тусклые и невыразительные. Жутковатые, признаться, глаза. Пустые и безжизненные, в них было откровенно неприятно смотреть. А если даже и не пялился в никуда, то спал. Очень много спал этот парень, везде, где только мог, и чуть ли не на ходу. Странный. Словно не все дома у него, но не стали бы такого отправлять к самому Хранителю Медиву?  
Этот новый кандидат в ученики впервые открыл рот уже практически у порога самой башни. Он внезапно упал на колени, упираясь руками в дорогу, судорожно сжимая и разжимая пальцы в пыли. Он приоткрыл рот и часто дышал, его тело била мелкая дрожь.  
\- Что с тобой не так? – раздражённо спросил Альтур.  
\- Я... – выдавил странный мальчик и снова умолк, и по-прежнему таращился на дорогу.  
Припадок что ли? Альтур недовольно вздохнул и присел рядом. Он всё ещё не довёз своего подопечного до места и не сдал с рук на руки.  
\- Эй, ты, – он легонько пихнул парня в бок. – Вставай.  
Парень повернул к нему голову, и Альтур опешил. Впервые с их встречи это бледное лицо оживляли эмоции. Недоумение, растерянность, испуг. И глаза: они больше не были безжизненными и выцветшими, теперь они были ярко голубого цвета, и в них плескался страх.  
\- Что это? – прошептал спятивший мальчишка. – Что со мной происходит? Что это такое вокруг? Что такое у нас под ногами?  
\- Под ногами? – Альтур поглядел вниз.  
Он же не пыль имеет в виду, этот парнишка? Они глотают её последние пару часов. Что ещё у них под ногами? Говорят, некоторые маги могут чувствовать металл в породе...  
А потом Альтур почувствовал, как у него волосы встали дыбом от одной блудной идеи. Долина, где располагалась башня Хранителя Медива, была уже недалеко. Не так много магов знали, где она, и ещё меньше знали, что Каражан стоит на пересечении многих мощных лей-линий. Альтур был из числа этих немногих знающих. Возможно ли...  
\- Что ты видишь под землёй? – спросил он шёпотом.  
\- Реки света, – прошептал мальчишка, снова глядя на пыльную дорогу и видя то, о чём Альтуру даже не мечталось. – Они текут под землёй. От них тепло. И я...  
Он сбился, словно не зная, как выразить свои чувства. Альтур не торопил его, снедаемый внезапной острой завистью.  
\- Я есть, – наконец-то прошептал его подопечный с непонятным восторгом. – Я существую!

  
**2\. Каражан**  
_**(Существование)** _

Очередной посланец из Даларана был размещён в своей новой комнате и, наверное, уже давно спал. Но хозяин старой башни никак не мог последовать примеру своего гостя. Хранитель стоял на широком балконе, опоясывающем его башню, и вглядывался в темноту. Ночь казалась особенно тревожной сегодня.  
\- Господин, – прошелестел голос верного слуги. – Разумно ли оставлять его в Каражане?  
\- Он не человек, – проговорил Медив в темноту. – Ты же почувствовал это?  
\- Сложно не понять, – согласился Мороуз, неслышно подходя к своему хозяину. – Но я не знаю, что он такое.  
\- Я тоже, – с лёгкой досадой признал Медив. – Он кажется таким обычным и нормальным мальчиком. Во что Кирин-Тор играет на этот раз?  
\- Будьте осторожны, мой господин.  
\- О чём ты говоришь, Мороуз? Я всегда осторожен.  
Сомнение дворецкого читалось в воздухе. Медив усмехнулся: Антонидас никогда не давал скучать, но в этот раз он превзошел самого себя и прислал действительно интересную загадку!

  
Как ни странно, но течение дней в Каражане почти не изменилось. Кирин-Торский посланец легко и уверенно вписался с размеренную жизнь, словно всегда тут был. Медив сам не заметил, как привык встречать мальчика за завтраком, привык видеть его рядом.  
Новый помощник был усердным, нельзя не признать. Он был усидчивым, он был терпеливым, он был так осторожен и внимателен, разбирая большую библиотеку, что невозможно было не любоваться. Медив и любовался. Конечно, он и не подумал допустить возможного шпиона Даларана в свою личную библиотеку, спрятанную среди извилистых переходов его дома, но испытание этот мальчик проходил очень успешно. Если бы не чутьё, предупреждающее опытного мага о возможной опасности, Медив с удовольствием оставил бы этого Кадгара в Каражане. А там, кто знает...  
Дни шли один за другим. Кадгар приводил библиотеку в порядок, попутно зачитываясь книгами, попадавшими ему в руки. Он с какой-то особенной жадностью и восторгом воспринимал всё, что окружало его. Если это были книги, он сидел над ними часами. Если он выбирался на воздух, он зачарованным взглядом наблюдал за окружающим миром: за полетом птиц в вышине, за меняющимися облаками, пролетающими над старой башней, за растущей травой во дворе. Он словно воспринимал любой миг как уникальный, как первый и последний. Он впитывал каждое слово, обращённое к нему, как дар. Он льнул к каждому случайному прикосновению, как изголодавшийся по ласке зверёк, и глядел обожающим взглядом всякий раз, как Медив удостаивал его беседы.  
Он был загадкой, и кружил голову своими тайнами, но при этом казался прозрачным и ясным как вода.  
Медив следил за ним из теней, приходя всё в большее недоумение, и всё чаще ловил себя на любовании симпатичной мордочкой и прелестными глазками.

  
Явление гостя предварял шум: стук подков и ржание лошадей, перебранки людей свиты, топот во дворе, грохот распахиваемой настежь (с ноги) двери, вопль на всю библиотеку, где они так тихо и мирно сидели с Кадгаром, тихой сапой подкравшимся с толстым томом в руках и кучей вопросов по нему.  
\- Жив ещё, старый пень?  
\- От такого слышу! – гаркнул Медив в ответ, поднимая взгляд на гостя и поднимаясь навстречу ему.  
Лицезрение этого человека, его голос, его слова, само его присутствие всегда возвращало Медива в златые денечки детства. Они кратко обнялись, ухмыляясь друг другу.  
\- Медив вовсе не старый, – неожиданно запальчиво проговорил Кадгар.  
\- Устами младенца, Лотар, – усмехнулся Медив, неожиданно польщённый.  
И старательно не обратил внимания на то, с каким подозрением сузились глаза старого друга, и как он принялся переводить взгляд с него на мальчика. Пусть держит свои догадки при себе. Старый пень.  
\- Это что ещё за кузнечик? – Лотар смерил его спутника оценивающим, практически раздевающим взглядом.  
Кадгар открыл рот, и Медив предупреждающе поднял руку. Иногда этот мальчик мог воспринимать всё поразительно буквально! Зато он хорошо поддавался дрессировке, и затыкался с полужеста. Умничка.  
\- Мой новый помощник из Кирин-Тора, – объяснил Медив.  
\- И в чём же он тебе помогает?  
Лотар скривился, несомненно, припоминая десятки других «помощников». Ему не впервой раз было выслушивать сетования Медива на прилипчивых и лживых посланцев; само собой, он не доверял Кирин-Тору. Но пренебрежение, высказанное в этот раз, неприятно покоробило Медива.  
\- В библиотеке, – с выражением проговорил он, глядя Лотару в глаза. – И весьма усердно.  
Он перевёл взгляд на вышеупомянутого помощника и усмехнулся: малейшая похвала приводила Кадгара в восторг и вызывала румянец на бледные щёки. Любая его реакция, любое его действие дышали свежестью и безыскусностью ребёнка, впервые познающего мир.  
\- Да что ты говоришь, – Лотар обошел вокруг Кадгара, разглядывая его со всех сторон.  
Тот хмурился и прижимал к себе свою книгу, как крепкий щит.  
\- И давно ты тут, помощник по библиотеке?  
\- Три месяца, – проговорил тот негромко.  
\- Так долго? – поразился Лотар. – Видать, очень нравишься Медиву.  
Кадгар вновь вспыхнул румянцем и с робкой надеждой украдкой поглядел на Хранителя. Лотар покосился на Медива, усердно делавшего вид, что всё в порядке и что помощники его каждый день ведут себя, как влюбленные детишки, все нормально!  
Но больше обсуждать Кадгара друзья не стали, и ушли в кабинет к Медиву, оставив мальчика его книгам. И вопрос о помощнике больше не поднимался, даже если Лотара откровенно тянуло пару раз брякнуть что-нибудь этакое.  
Лотар, как всегда, не задержался надолго, пару дней, как всегда. «Так, проверить, дышишь ли ты ещё, – как говаривал он сам. – А то от тебя весточки не дождаться!».  
Но перед самым отъездом Медив застукал его с Кадгаром. Они стояли у конюшен. Кадгар частенько спускался туда, пока Лотар гостил в башне: он сходил с ума по лошадям и с радостью помогал ухаживать за ними, а солдаты Лотара беззлобно подшучивали над ними и учили ездить верхом. Что с того, что он пересёкся с самим Лотаром у конюшен.  
И всё же зачем было так складывать руки и о чём-то так откровенно молить... и зачем срываться с места, когда Лотар отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- О чём вы с ним говорили? – спросил Медив и сам поразился, как ревниво прозвучали эти слова.  
Прикусывать язык было поздно, но к удивлению, Лотар не стал насмехаться над ним.  
\- О тебе, – вид у друга был неожиданно серьёзен. – Он сказал, что тебе угрожает опасность. Но когда я потребовал уточнений, он сбежал.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Одно только твоё слово, Медив, и я увезу этого паршивца в город и вырву у него признание!  
Ради своего Хранителя и друга детства Первый рыцарь королевства не погнушался бы лично пытать подозреваемого, невзирая ни на возраст, ни на возможные политические осложнения.  
\- Нет, – Медив качал головой.  
\- Мальчишка что-то скрывает, я чувствую.  
«Я знаю».  
\- Я верю в твой нюх, но предоставь мне разобраться самому.  
«Тайны и секреты – моя специальность, как-никак».

  
А потом Медив услышал, как смеётся этот мальчик.  
Он даже остановился почему-то и замер, впитывая ушами этот непривычный звук. Непривычный? Ну да, сейчас он не мог вспомнить, чтобы Кадгар хоть раз засмеялся.  
Но вот он, этот радостный смех, и эти сияющие глаза, и руки, легко и властно направляющие магию: Кадгар упивался арканой, как вином, и был счастлив в это мгновение. Медив стоял, словно зачарованный, словно тренировочные упражнения молодого мага были направлены не на неодушевленный предмет (на картину на стене, на самом деле, и надо будет позже спросить, чем суровый заснеженный пейзаж Дун-Морога так оскорбил Кадгара); нет, не картину сразили заклинания, а самого Медива, и не толстую крепкую раму обволакивали и ласкали чары (пальцы, руки), а само сердце, саму душу растерянного Хранителя Азерота, не сумевшего, оказывается, ничего уберечь от этого вора с глазами цвета волшебства.  
И тогда Медив понял, осознал до глубины своей души, что он не может позволить себе потерять Кадгара. Что бы тот ни таил, Медив доберется до всех его секретов и обезопасит от этих угроз их обоих.

  
С необыкновенной решимостью он принялся за работу. Насмехайтесь сколько хотите, но угроза себе и своим близким воспринимается совсем иначе, чем беда, грозящая всему миру. И пусть он последний эгоист в Азероте, но он вцепится в своё и не отдаст никому! Сотни книг в его распоряжении, хоть в одной из них скрывается, должна скрываться отгадка!  
Его непостижимая тайна, которую он тщился разгадать, его Кадгар помогал ему, приносил книги по требованию, напоминал об обедах и мягко уводил спать, когда Медив засиживался слишком уж долго. И ни разу ни словом ни жестом не дал понять, что догадывается о предмете отчаянных поисков. Не давал, то есть. До одного вечера.  
Медив так и не нашел точный ответ. Все найденные варианты он отбросил как невозможные, потому что нигде в его мальчике не было и следа ни порчи, ни скверны. Может, он просто родился таким. Может, Медиву просто повезло? Несказанно, невозможно повезло, как никогда и никому?  
Кадгар пришел к нему вечером, когда Медив сидел над книгами, незряче уставившись в рукописный текст. Очередная страшная сказка на ночь. Страшная – потому что даже Медив содрогался от предполагаемых ритуалов, и сказка, потому что Кадгар не был, не мог быть тем, о чём сладострастно мечтал автор этого ужаса. Только мечтал, утверждая в самом конце, что подобное творение невозможно на данный момент развития магических наук.  
\- Мастер.  
Медив поднял взгляд от книги, не мог не взглянуть, когда его звал этот голос, и оцепенел. Кадгар стоял на пороге его комнаты, окутанный в сумрак вечера. Его черты были незримы в полутьме, но тем ярче блестел кинжал в его руках, и даже отсюда Медив чувствовал свивающиеся заклятия на лезвие. Этой скромной на вид зубочисткой можно свалить даже демона. Кадгар принес ему книгу. Неужели этот любопытный нос даже не заглянул в неё? Конечно, заглянул...  
Медив не сделал ничего. Встать? Набросить на себя защитные чары, обезоружить противника, уничтожить... Кадгара? Нет!  
Кадгар тихо пошел к нему, но Медив всё не шевелился. Не заклятия держали его, он прекрасно мог повелевать своим телом и своей магией. А вот сердце – сердце уже не принадлежало ему. И только оно решало сейчас.  
\- Нельзя же так, – тихо простонал Кадгар, подходя к нему.  
А как ещё, мальчик?  
Кинжал лёг на проклятую книгу, а Кадгар сел на пол у его ног и откинул голову ему на колени. Его глаза блестели. Он молча взял руку Медива и положил её на своё горло. Медив машинально погладил нежную кожу доверчиво запрокинутой уязвимости.  
\- Да нет же, – шёпотом вскричал Кадгар и умоляюще уставился снизу вверх. – Убей меня.  
\- Что?  
\- Пока не поздно. Пока я не совершил нечто непростительное.  
Медив ошеломлённо взирал на него.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я такое, – тихо проговорил тот.  
Медив перевел взгляд на проклятую книгу и наткнулся на источающий холодную силу кинжал. Он захлопнул лживое издание и отшвырнул её вместе с её проклятой закладкой. Да он скорее умрёт!  
\- Ты – мой ученик! – тяжело сказал он.  
Кадгар сморгнул слёзы.  
\- Вот теперь он признает меня учеником, – всхлипнул он. – Надо было пригрозить прирезать тебя в первый же день.  
\- Да, тут ты прошляпил, – машинально отшутился Медив.  
Его было вовсе не до смеха.  
\- Я не хочу... навредить тебе.  
\- И не навредишь.  
\- У меня может не оказаться выбора. Я боюсь, – вырвалось у Кадгара, – так боюсь снова стать... просто куклой!  
\- Ничто не грозит тебе, пока ты в Каражане. Мы справимся.  
«Если ты носу не высунешь из этой старой башни, если я заточу тебя в Каражане навечно. Согласишься ты стать моим добровольным пленником?»  
\- Ты совершаешь ошибку, – пригрозил Кадгар со вздохом.  
\- Посмотрим.  
Его ученик так и остался сидеть у его ног, запрокинув голову на его колени. Медив сидел, вперив невидящий взгляд в противоположную стену, и машинально перебирал волосы мальчика.  
Кто-то не пожалел сил и жертв, чтобы создать... Кадгара. Медив многим был не по нраву, и многие бы мечтали избавиться от него, но у кого могли быть знания и возможности пойти на такой шаг? Даже Антонидас не стал бы. Вероятно. Но кто-то в Кирин-Торе обладал демоническим знанием, пришедшим из глубин Безграничной Тьмы, и не стеснялся использовать его, чтобы уничтожить Хранителя Азерота. Уничтожить или подчинить? И чем этот неведомый враг заплатил за знания?

  
Гарона была предвестником перемен. Неизвестное племя, непонятно как появившееся в Черной топи, немногочисленные, но опасные создания. Они не шли на контакт, удивительно ловко прячась и исчезая из виду. И только Гарона, таинственным образом прослышавшая о Медиве и добравшаяся до него, пыталась организовать встречу со своим повелителем Гулданом.  
А ещё она удивительно... бодряще действовала на тихого ученика Медива.

  
Распахнувшаяся дверь не удивила и не застала врасплох, в конце концов, Медив чувствовал приближение Кадгара к его покоям как полёт пышущей жаром шаровой молнии, небольшой, но очень сердитой. Интересно, что же так взбудоражило его обычно такого покладистого мальчика? Кажется, он уже знал ответ.  
Медив с ухмылкой уставился на влетевшего позднего гостя. Серьёзно позднего: Медив уже был в постели. Долго же Кадгар раскачивался, закипал, доходил до нужной кондиции. Дошел. Ишь, как зыркает по сторонам: ищет кого-то? Ухмылка Медива стала ещё шире.  
\- Ищешь кого-то? – невинным тоном спросил он. – Мороуз, вероятно, ещё на кухне.  
Кадгар – зарычал? Чеканя шаг, он прошествовал к кровати, на которой, опираясь на подушки, полулежал Медив. Книгу он заранее отложил, чтобы не пострадала. Мало ли.  
\- Кто она? – сердито спросил Кадгар.  
\- Ты о ком?  
\- Не доводи меня! – пригрозил Кадгар.  
Как не доводить, хотел спросить Медив, если ты так смешно злишься? Хотя, по здравому рассуждению, может и не стоит сердить дитя чар, кто знает, чем это обернётся. С другой стороны, что за жизнь без риска?  
\- Эта женщина!  
\- Гарона?  
Ох, это была последняя капля. Медив моргнул и ставился на нависающего над ним ученика. Однако!  
\- В обуви на постель, – пожурил он.  
Не говоря уже, что эта тяжелая соблазнительная тушка уселась прямо на него.  
\- Если ты коснулся её, я её убью, – пообещал Кадгар сдавленным тоном. – И тебя тоже!  
\- А потом ещё и себя, – кивнул Медив.  
Кадгар застонал и опустил голову. Медив поднял руку и коснулся волос своего мальчика, гладя по голове, понукая его спрятать лицо на груди у себя.  
\- В самом деле, Кадгар, – проговорил он с укоризной.  
\- Я был создан для тебя, – волшебное чарующее создание, усевшееся на нём, сопело и бормотало несчастным голосом. – Ты – мой! Она не имеет права приближаться к тебе.  
Вообще-то, Кадгар был, безусловно, неправ. Но подобные собственнические замашки неожиданно грели душу. «Ты – мой», – ну надо же.  
\- Как будто мне нужен кто-то ещё, когда у меня есть ты, – Медив решил быть милостивым, на этот раз.  
\- Правда? – Кадгар поднял голову.  
Милостивым, напомнил себе Медив.  
\- Правда.  
Может быть, стоит чаще проявлять широту души, размышлял Медив, если в ответ получаешь такие горячие объятия... и такой робкий поцелуй.  
Это что-то новенькое. Медив схватил Кадгара за уши и потянул назад.  
Иногда ему казалось, что Кадгар не жил до возникновения на пороге его дома. Он задавал вопросы, которые просто не должны были остаться у юноши его лет. Знает ли он вообще, что творит сейчас? Что Медив может с ним сделать? Но на озвученные сомнения Кадгар только доверчиво улыбнулся:  
\- Я же твой. Ты можешь делать, что угодно.

  
**3\. Смерть**  
**_(Жизнь)_ **

\- Гарона!  
Её долго не было. Медив говорил, что она отлучалась на встречу со своим господином, Гулданом. Вернулась, значит.  
Она была какая-то не своя. Остановилась на пороге библиотеки, не поднимала глаз. Молчала: ни тебе обычных оскорблений, ни поддразниваний. Ни даже ни насмешливых намеков на её (несуществующие!) отношения с Медивом, которые всегда доводили Кадгара до белого каления.  
\- Что случилось?  
Он захлопнул книгу и подбежал к ней.  
\- Гарона?  
Её рука дернулась. Какими-то судорожными рывками она подняла руку до груди, вытянула. Пальцы разжимались, один за другим, словно что-то заставляло её действовать против воли.  
\- Что это? Это мне?  
Она наконец-то подняла лицо. Оно было мокрым от слез, струившихся из её глаз. Она пыталась что-то сказать. Или что-то дать ему? Кадгар подставил ладонь под скрючившиеся пальцы. Гарона сдавленно застонала, дёрнулась всем телом и разжала руку. Небольшая плоская табличка – какой-то амулет? – полетел на пол, и Кадгар едва успел подхватить загадочную вещичку. Гарона иногда показывала ему какие-нибудь орочьи безделушки или тотемы.  
Но стоило амулету коснуться его кожи, как в глазах Кадгара потемнело, и он потерял сознание.  
_«Вперёд, моя Пандора. Ты слишком долго прятался от меня. Принеси мне могущество, у меня нет больше времени ждать!»_

  
Он недооценил врага. Поздновато соображать это, конечно, когда меч уже вонзён в грудь. Он был непростительно самонадеян и неосторожен, а расплачиваться за это будут другие. Гарона, Кадгар, весь Азерот. И его ошибка отольётся потоками крови и слёз. А Кадгар... ох, Кадгар...  
Проклятый кукловод отпустил слишком короткий поводок, позволяя своему орудию вновь обрести разум. И теперь его бедный мальчик осознавал всё, что успел натворить в беспамятстве.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, – шептал Кадгар лихорадочно, невесомо касаясь его груди, не решаясь дотронуться по-настоящему и зная, что время уходит. – Ты же сказал, ты обещал!  
Он не знал, не мог увидеть, но Медив, распростёртый на полу и пожинающий все свои ошибки разом, не мог не заметить, как катастрофически быстро меняется лицо его мальчика. Оно резко побледнело и осунулось. И прямо на глазах ужаснувшегося зрителя старело, покрывалось морщинами, увядало. Его черные волосы побелели и потеряли блеск.  
И тут Кадгар обратил внимание на свои ладони, и на миг отвлёкся от своего ужаса. Он уставился на дряблую кожу рук.  
\- Я выполнил своё предначертание, – осознал Кадгар. – Я умираю.  
Нет.  
\- Туда мне и дорога.  
Нет!  
\- Жизнь за жизнь, справедливая плата.  
\- Ты будешь платить ещё долго! – выдавил Медив, собирая оставшиеся силы.  
Кадгар не умрёт, это невозможно и недопустимо. У него осталось всего ничего, этих сил едва хватало, чтобы держаться за жизнь. Но зачем держаться, если придётся жить одному?  
\- Ты будешь жить!  
Медив послал всё, что у него было, Кадгару. Этого хватит, должно хватить, чтобы сломать порочный круг, грозившийся замкнуться. Пандора выполнила своё предназначение и должна умереть, но Кадгар, его ученик, его мальчик, будет жить.  
\- Я...  
В глазах потемнело. Он уже не видел и не чувствовал, как Кадгар, более не опасаясь причинить ему боль, хватается за него и трясет, и только слышал рыданья. Он хотел утешить, но губы больше не повиновались ему, и он так и не смог договорить, обещать самое важное: «...вернусь к тебе».

  
Антонидас едва сдержал возглас изумления и отвращения при виде своего советника. Кель-Тузад выглядел ужасающе. Его длинные волосы, за которыми он когда-то столь тщеславно ухаживал, поредели и висели неопрятными серыми клочьями, глаза налились кровью. Но хуже всего была его кожа: она вся покрылась отвратительными пятнами и болезненно выглядящими сочащимися язвами.  
\- Что с тобой случилось? – воскликнул Антонидас.  
Кель-Тузад выглядел больным. Нет, умирающим.  
\- Плата, – советник сипло расхохотался ему в лицо, он, определённо, не звучал умирающим. – За всё приходится платить, и чем больше награда, тем выше цена.  
За что приходится платить вот так? Антонидас даже не стал задавать этот вопрос вслух, всё, несомненно, и так читалось на его лице.  
\- Скоро узнаешь, старик, – отмахнулся Кель-Тузад. – Уже совсем скоро. Твой маленький посланец думает, что свободен, но очень скоро он узнает, как ошибался!  
Он словно вслушивался во что-то, недоступное Антонидасу.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, старик. Ты слеп и глух, вы все так безнадежно слепы, даже ваш бесценный Хранитель!  
Ваш. Ваш Хранитель. Не наш.  
\- О чём ты говоришь? – проговорил Антонидас, дурное предчувствие терзало его.  
\- Как можно быть таким идиотом! – огрызнулся Кель-Тузад, но тут же улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. – Ты слышишь? Ты чувствуешь?  
\- Что? – вскричал Антонидас.  
\- Моя маленькая Пандора проснулась, – почти с нежностью произнёс Кель-Тузад, не открывая глаза. – Ты чувствуешь, как она занесла кинжал над сердцем твоего мира, старик?  
\- Что?  
Хранитель Азерота – всего лишь звание, всего лишь медаль на груди самого сильного мага в мире... Так?  
\- Ты никогда не слыхал о Тирисфале, – ласково проговорил Кель-Тузад, – ты даже не знаешь, на что посягнул, слепой глупец!  
\- Что?.. О чём... Что ты наделал, Кель-Тузад?!  
\- Я? – Кель-Тузад расхохотался. – Это ты дал мне возможность создать Пандору, это ты вложил кинжал в её руки, это ты желал смерти Медива! Что _ты_ наделал, Антонидас?  
Кель-Тузад распахнул глаза.  
\- Он мёртв!  
Он с вожделением уставился в пространство, словно видел, как далеко-далеко отсюда падает под ударом зачарованного создания Хранитель Азерота.  
\- И вся его сила будет моей! И тогда – ты даже не можешь себе представить, что тогда случится с твоим бесценным миром! Что уже случилось! Что мне обещали за эту открытую дверь!  
Антонидас замер, не в силах поверить этому безумию, не желая признавать, что это он впустил безумие в мир. Секунды тянулись годами. Где-то там, в Каражане, волшебная тварь склонилась над убитым Хранителем, чтобы... что? Поглотить его силу? Передать её своему хозяину? И тогда...  
Пауза затягивалась. На обезображенном лице Кель-Тузада появилось выражение недоумения, подозрения и, наконец, невыразимой ярости.  
\- Нет! – вскричал он, – нет, не так, ты должен был передать его силы мне, ты, проклятая тварь!  
Что-то пошло не так. Что-то помешало Кель-Тузаду присвоить силу Хранителя. Что-то или кто-то. Антонидас вспомнил застывшее лицо волшебной куклы. Возможно, ему ещё придется встретиться и даже схватиться с убийцей Медива, но пока...  
Кель-Тузад даже не успел заметить своей смерти.  
Антонидас с омерзением поглядел на неимоверно быстро разлагающийся труп у своих ног. Останки следовало сжечь. В Каражан немедленно отправится гонец. Если задуматься, от наблюдателя Альтура давно не поступало никаких сведений. Антонидас был непростительно небрежен, но больше этого не повторится. Надо выяснить, что там произошло, что стало с проклятой Пандорой и что, в конце концов, задумывал сделать Кель-Тузад со всей мощью Хранителя.  
И что он уже сделал.

  
Кадгар сидел у могилы прямо на земле и глядел на свои руки. Они всё ещё были морщинистыми, но последний дар Медива уже обращал вспять действие заклятия. Они были крепкими, эти руки, и сильными. Мощи Хранителя были нипочем любые приказы хозяина Пандоры. Проклятая кукла! Чего тебе стоило подумать раньше и всадить этот кинжал в свою собственную грудь! Кадгар застонал и зажмурил глаза. Он устал плакать. Он выплакал столько слёз за эти пару дней, сколько не счёл бы возможным ранее. Он хотел бы прекратить эту боль, хотел бы лежать в земле рядом с Медивом, но...  
Но вместо того, чтобы хоть попытаться исцелить себя или хотя бы испепелить своего убийцу на месте, Медив потратил последние секунды своей жизни, чтобы передать ему силу Хранителя. Ему, проклятой марионетке, своими руками уничтожившей лучшее, что могло случиться в жизни! И теперь Кадгар просто не мог сдаться. Сдаться – значило выполнить свою роль, значило передать силу Хранителя проклятому колдуну, значило окончательно предать Медива. Нет, он будет жить. Он будет хранить Азерот изо всех своих сил, он наизнанку вывернется, но больше не подведёт Медива. И он сотрёт с лица земли того, кто создал его. Кто вложил ему в руки кинжал. Он уничтожит Кель-Тузада и тех, кто стоял за ним, и сорвёт их планы.  
А потом – потом придёт очередь Кирин-Тора держать ответ.


End file.
